


［洋灵]  深渊书简

by Portofino



Category: ONER
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portofino/pseuds/Portofino





	［洋灵]  深渊书简

Bug多 / 纯属虚构 / 不上升  
阅读中如感到不适请立即退出

 

Out of the depths have I cried unto thee, O LORD. —— 《圣经》旧约•诗篇 

01

凌晨2点，在涟城区执勤的巡警报告城郊路段发生了一起交通事故，肇事车辆严重损毁，司机重伤垂死。

 

涟城区交警大队。空旷的大厅里只有两个轮值警察。

岳明辉放下电话，伸手推了一把趴在桌上睡成死狗的李振洋：“别睡了洋洋，城郊出事故了，咱们得赶紧过去。”

“啧。”李振洋不耐烦地扭过头，连眼皮都没抬。进交警队的这一年里他碰见过的交通事故太多了，一场车祸对他心情产生的影响甚至不如凌晨磨人的困意来得更加实在。

他最后是被岳明辉拖上警车的。

 

警笛一路呼啸着赶往郊区，凌晨两点的街道上还在行驶的车辆寥寥无几，他们一路畅行无阻，抵达事发现场的时候刚好看见医护人员把受伤的司机抬上急救车。

岳明辉熄灭发动机，扭头看见李振洋还歪在副驾驶座上打哈欠，忍不住就想把人提溜起来教育一番：“不是，我说洋洋，知道您身娇肉贵的不高兴值夜班，可这好歹也有人受伤了，你态度就不能摆端正点？”

“行啦老岳，烦不烦啊你。”李振洋打开他的手翻了个白眼，下车时还把车门摔得震天响。

 

凌晨的郊区显得有点阴森，只有昏暗的路灯照着绿化带里光秃秃的树杈，几个巡逻的警察站在路灯照亮的一小片区域里。一辆黑色奥迪歪在马路牙子上，前挡风玻璃布满网状裂纹，车前盖已经被撞得凹陷进去，彻底成了一堆破铜烂铁。 

李振洋皱着眉头围着车转了两圈。

旁边的巡警一边记录勘察材料一边头也不抬地说：“自从去年开春区政府响应上头创文的号召，给绿化带新砌了花岗岩台子，这些司机个个都爱往上头撞，到现在都好几起了。”

这种普通的交通事故实在过于常见，以至于所有人都见怪不怪。

“啧，真惨。”李振洋摇着头发表了简明扼要的感叹。

正在绘制事故现场图的岳明辉一脸无语地把他挤到一边，李振洋这态度不像是来勘察取证的，反倒像是来看热闹的。

他勾完最后一笔，开始进行例行公事的询问。“事发经过怎么样？”

“监控里能看到是这车自己撞上去的，”巡警用手里的圆珠笔指了指车轮摩擦地面产生的划痕，“天气冷，路面结霜本来就滑，司机又疲劳驾驶。”

“疲劳驾驶？司机不是直接昏死过去了吗，怎么能确定是疲劳驾驶？”

巡警朝花坛的另一头努努嘴，“那孩子说的。事发时他也在车上，不过医生说他只受了点皮外伤，可以留下来配合调查。你们赶紧给人带回去做笔录吧。”

李振洋扭过头，这才发现还有个人站在不远处。他所在的位置恰好是路灯光线的死角，又穿了一身黑色羽绒服，以至于李振洋和岳明辉一开始都没有注意到他。

那是一个男孩，看起来不过十五六岁。纤瘦的身体裹在臃肿的羽绒服里，只露出一张苍白的小脸。看到李振洋朝他走过去，他睁着一双圆圆的眼睛看着他，眼神湿漉漉的，像受了惊吓的小鹿。

这副模样没来由地让李振洋心里一软，他微微弯下腰，放低了声音：“你叫什么名字？”

男孩咬着嘴唇，隔了很久才轻声回答。“灵超。”

“你和伤者是什么关系？”岳明辉也跟过来，抱着记录本，以一种警务人员惯有的冷漠和谨慎眼神打量他。

男孩低下头吸了吸鼻子，额发挡住了眼睛，只能看见透明的眼泪从下巴上滴下来，瘦弱的肩膀也在微微颤抖。

“老岳你这么凶干嘛，看人孩子给吓的。”

李振洋看不过去了，伸手想去揉小孩的脑袋。可他像是吓了一跳，偏头躲开了。李振洋的手尴尬地停在半空，只好拐了个弯假装挠自己的后脑勺，一边挠还不忘温声安慰着小孩。

“没事儿了啊，别害怕，有什么话就告诉哥哥。”

男孩怯生生地抬起头，眼眶红红的，说话时还因为抽泣而有点不连贯。

“我爸爸他…他会不会死啊…”

李振洋张了张嘴，不知道该怎么回答。眼前的小孩看起来太可怜了，他实在不忍心说出他父亲很可能生命垂危的事实。

“没问题的话先签字吧，撞毁公共设施，你父亲得负全责，”岳明辉把事故认定书递给男孩，“然后跟我们回队里做个笔录。”

李振洋扭头瞪了他一眼以示对他这种毫无人情味的做派非常不满，但也没吭声。

男孩接过纸笔，只看了一眼就在纸上签字了。天气很冷，他的手冻得通红，连笔也握不稳，磕磕绊绊了好久才写完自己的名字。

现场的流程差不多处理完了，那边巡警正打电话叫拖车来挪开撞毁的轿车。他们得在天亮之前把路面清理好，以免影响早交通。

岳明辉转身打算回警车里去，男孩站在原地没动，绞着衣服拉链踌躇了一会儿，伸手扯住李振洋衣袖的一角低低地哀求：“哥哥…我想去医院看看我爸爸…”

李振洋看着小孩那双蒙着水雾的眼睛，心一横，点头道：“行。我带你去。”

“这不符合规定洋洋…”

“我跟着他去医院做笔录，队长要是问起来你推给我就行了。”

岳明辉拍拍自己的额头叹了口气，自己上了警车。李振洋在他们交警队里无法无天惯了，不过谁让人家父母和县组织部长关系好，有顶头上司护着，只要不闹的太过分，连大队长都不太管他。

 

02

医院重症监护室外的长椅上，李振洋看看手里的记录，又扭头看一眼坐在长椅另一端垂着头的男孩，心里堵得慌。

灵超的父亲是个小工厂的老板，妻子几年前就过世了，灵超是他在福利院收养的孩子 

刚刚做笔录的时候他告诉李振洋，今天是他十八岁生日。父亲带他回收养他的菖山福利院拜访了院长，然后打算连夜开车回家为他庆祝成年，没想到会在路上发生车祸。原本应该是很开心的一天，现在唯一的亲人却躺在病房里人事不知。 

灵超父亲的助理半小时前刚刚赶到医院，现在正在楼下缴纳急救手术和住院的费用。重症监护室门口只有他们两个人，除了仪器冰冷机械的声音以外再也没有别的响动，气氛压抑得叫人喘不过气。男孩做完笔录后就一直低着头不说话，像是哭懵了。

李振洋把手肘搭在膝盖上来回地搓着自己的手指，余光瞥到身边的男孩，有点于心不忍。

“弟弟，去吃点东西吧，你也折腾一夜了。”

灵超抬起头愣愣地看着他，李振洋以为他没听清，又重复了一遍。这回小孩有反应了，他眼睛里的无措逐渐稀释，露出一点柔软的神色，还有一点李振洋说不清楚的，模糊的情绪。

“走吧。我带你去吃早饭。”李振洋直接起身去拽灵超的胳膊。灵超这次倒没躲开他，顺着他的力气乖乖站起来了。李振洋这才有机会好好打量他，小朋友一张小脸煞白，有几块淤青，一点血色也没有，身上还沾着不知道哪里蹭来的灰。

灵超顺着他的眼光往自己身上看，也有点窘迫，伸手拍打自己的衣袖小声解释了一句：“可能是福利院的园子里蹭的花粉…”

“这么喜欢花吗。”李振洋笑笑，伸手揉了揉他的头发，搭着他往电梯走。

两人恰好在电梯间碰见了那位姓王的助理，他的视线第一时间黏在李振洋环着灵超的胳膊上，神色有一瞬间的僵硬，但马上又挂上得体的表情。

“超超，你爸爸这边我守着。你先回家休息吧，累了一晚上了。”

“嗯。谢谢王叔叔。”灵超点点头。

 

03

直到坐在驶向灵超家的出租车上，李振洋才后知后觉地回过味来，他一向最嫌弃老岳那种啰嗦爱管闲事的性格，可从凌晨到现在，他自己管的闲事简直超过了前二十四年的总和。

他扭过头去看坐在一旁的灵超，小孩到底还是心情不好，早饭没吃几口，这会儿攥着装了两个奶黄包的小塑料袋，也不打算吃，就是伸着食指一下一下戳着那两个圆滚滚的小甜点。看到这幅景象，李振洋又在心里叹息一声，他实在狠不下心扔下这么个可怜兮兮的小家伙不管。

灵超住的地方离医院不远，是二环开外的一处老居民楼。李振洋站在楼下环视了一圈，有点诧异，按灵超所说的，他家的条件还算不错，怎么会住在这种不起眼的地方。

“爸爸说我高中住宿环境不好，不要我住校，就在这里买了套房子给我住，离学校近，”灵超指了指顶楼拉着窗帘的那个窗口，“他想我的时候就会过来陪我住几天，平时有阿姨照顾我的起居。”

李振洋皱眉听着，心里忽然有种古怪的感觉，却又说不上来哪里不对。

“哥哥，上去坐一会儿吧。今天…今天谢谢你了…”灵超牵着李振洋的衣角，声音轻得像猫崽的呜咽。

李振洋看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，心也跟着化成了一滩水。他拍了拍小孩的手，跟着他上了楼。

房子是很普通的三室一厅，装修倒是很精致，和外表看来大相径庭，但不知为何总显得有些死气沉沉。他坐在客厅沙发上扫视周围，有两个房间的门都锁着，唯一开的那扇门里是一间卧室，床铺书桌都整理得干干净净，书架上还堆着各种辅导书，看样子是灵超住的房间。

灵超从厨房冲了两杯果汁出来，把其中一杯递给李振洋，眼睛顺着他的视线看过去，发现他在注意那两扇紧锁的房门。

“那是我爸的卧室，他不喜欢别人进他的房间，我有时候又会带同学过来玩，就给锁了。另一间是储藏室。”他捧着杯子在茶几旁的圈椅上坐下。

李振洋点点头。

“你很依赖你爸爸吧？”

“我爸爸啊…他是个很好的人呢，”灵超垂下眼睛笑了，说的话却不像是在回答，“他很喜欢孤儿院的小朋友们，还经常给院长捐钱。”

李振洋手指交错握着手中的玻璃杯，沉默了一会儿。安慰对小孩眼下的处境而言是苍白的，但除了安慰他也无话可说，毕竟还是毫不相关的陌生人，做到这种程度已经是极限。他把喝了一半的果汁放到茶几上站起身， “我就不久待了，你休息一会吧。”

临出门前他又顿住脚步，踯躅了一会还是在门边转过身，抽出制服口袋里的纸笔刷刷写下自己的名字和号码递给灵超。

“要是有什么难事儿就找哥哥，哥哥能帮的一定帮。”

 

04

灵超父亲的车祸毫无疑义地被判定为司机全责，隔天王助理到交警队走完了后续流程，这事在法律意义上就算过去了。 

出外勤的时间还没到，李振洋软绵绵地瘫在椅子上，一副心不在焉的样子。几分钟之前大队长刚刚就“无组织无纪律”的问题批评了他一通，李振洋照例是左耳进右耳出，脑子里却总是莫名其妙地浮现出灵超茫然无助的脸。现在他爸的工厂和那些里亲外戚应该乱成一锅粥了吧。

“走了洋洋，别晃神儿啦。”岳明辉套好执勤反光服，扭头看到还在神游天外的李振洋，“还在想那个小孩啊？怎么以前处理了那么多事故都没见你这么上心。”

那能一样吗？你没看见那小孩儿长成什么样子吗。李振洋在心里怼了一句，不过他也知道这些家长里短的事不该是他关心的范畴，从椅子上站起来晃了晃脑袋，想把多余的同情都从脑海里甩出去。

 

05

冬季一向是交警队在一年当中最忙的时候，路面霜冻，又近年关，往往交通事故频发。因为家庭背景的缘故，大队长总有意无意地要多锻炼李振洋，他本来人就懒散，如今又被“额外关照”，连轴转了两个礼拜后好不容易逮住轮休的机会，窝在家里睡得昏天黑地。

日上三竿，李振洋蒙着被子隔一会就翻一次身，辗转反侧半天，终于还是猛地掀起被子坐了起来，表情呆滞眼神愤恨。呆坐了十分钟，实在无法忍受饥饿的折磨，疯狂挠了一通头发后不情不愿地爬起来抓起桌上的车钥匙准备去超市。

刚发动汽车，手机就响了起来，是一个陌生的号码。李振洋冷着脸接起来，语气不善。

“喂，哪位？” 

“...是李振洋哥哥吗？我是灵超…”小朋友的声音断断续续的，似乎是刚哭了一场，还在打着哭嗝。

 

李振洋一路狂飙到半个月前送灵超回去的小区，小朋友正站在大门口等他，白净的小脸上还挂着泪痕，眼睛红红的。李振洋冲他招招手，灵超抹了把眼泪，乖乖地走过来坐在副驾驶座上。

“我…我爸爸昨天下葬了…我们家现在只剩下我一个人了…”小朋友哭得抽抽噎噎，睫毛都在簌簌地颤抖。

李振洋看得心疼，又不知道该怎么安抚他，只好朝副驾驶倾斜着身体，小心地用指腹抹去他脸上的泪。小朋友泪眼婆娑地抬起头，忽然伸手抱住他的脖子，把头埋进他肩窝里，整个人像秋风里摇摇欲坠的枯叶，脆弱而孤独。

车里的暖气开得很足，灵超的身体却带着料峭的寒意，冰冷的手指紧贴着近在咫尺的男人，唯有呼吸炙热，急促地喷吐在他颈项间。李振洋愣住了，半晌，抬起不知所措的胳膊轻轻环住灵超的腰，手掌一下下拍着他的脊背为他顺气。

“你能不能陪陪我…哥哥…我真的不知道该找谁了…”灵超缩在人怀里，声音闷闷的，委屈的不行。

鬼使神差地，李振洋把这个只有过一面之缘的男孩带回家了。

 

那天晚上灵超是在李振洋家过夜的。小朋友失去了唯一的亲人，情绪崩溃得厉害，被安置在床上仍不安心。

他把自己缩成一小团，却固执地攥着李振洋的衣角，带着哭腔含含糊糊地来回念叨着“不要丢下我”。

小朋友抽噎得上气不接下气，眼角鼻尖被眼泪浸湿成通透的粉红色，整个人都是迷迷糊糊的。李振洋没有办法，只好搂着人哄了一整夜，直到天快破晓时才堪堪睡着。

李振洋的父母都是大学教授，他也很标准地继承了高级知识分子特有的矜持和待人处事的距离感，很少与人过分贴近。但是灵超的出现毫无征兆地打破了他的秩序，他是块甜蜜柔软的橡皮糖，喜欢黏着李振洋，好像能从他身上汲取力量来支撑着他一个人在冷冰冰的现实里继续顽强又执拗地走下去。

李振洋不知道这种信任和依赖由何而来，也不知道为何自己会纵容灵超就这样蛮横任性地闯进自己的生活。他总是把这一切都归结于同情。或许在灵超的世界坍塌的那一刻他恰好扮演了一个还算善良的角色。出于怜悯，他会继续把这个角色扮演下去。反正也不花多大力气。

自那以后，灵超经常会因为各种各样的理由跑来找李振洋，偶尔还会留下来过夜。一来二去，两人熟络得很快。李振洋有时会怀疑灵超用自己代替了他父亲的心理位置，因为男孩对他的依赖远远超出了对一个没有血缘的哥哥应有的界限。

但是灵超本身就像一个懵懵懂懂的小朋友，甚至会毫无防备地向一个几乎完全陌生的大哥哥露出他脆弱柔软的真实面目，他或许根本不知道什么才叫做界限。

李振洋觉得这样也不错，多了个漂亮可爱的弟弟，而且比大多数小孩都要乖巧懂事。

 

06

天气越来越寒冷，大大小小的商场开始用霓虹彩灯和崭新的广告牌装点楼厦，新年的氛围愈发浓郁。按照这边的风俗，大家都是要庆祝跨年的。这一年的最后一天恰好是公休日，灵超中午就跑到李振洋家里，自告奋勇地要帮他准备晚上的跨年晚餐。

“你？”李振洋慢悠悠地从冰箱里拎出一罐可乐打开，一脸怀疑地瞥着灵超，“你会做菜么？”

“不会啊，”小孩理直气壮，“所以第一次就便宜你了。”

“咳…”李振洋猝不及防地被可乐呛了一口，忍不住翻了个白眼，“小屁孩胡说些什么呢…”

灵超捧着自己的脸蛋一脸认真：“没胡说啊。是真的哦洋哥。”

李振洋随手把可乐放到一边，不理会小孩的恶作剧，从客厅抽屉里摸了个小袋子转身进了卫生间，趴在洗手台上捣鼓着什么。

“你干嘛呢哥哥？”灵超悄无声息地跟进来，从背后抱住男人的腰紧靠在他身上，小脑袋越过他的肩膀好奇地打量着他手下的动作。

李振洋早就习惯了灵超这样的举动，或许是缺乏安全感的缘故，小孩一直很黏他，仿佛只有这样切实的肢体接触才能让他感到温暖和安稳。他头也没回，把手里的鱼食撒进摆在大理石台面上的鱼缸里。三尾金灿灿的小鱼悬浮在水中，摆动着半透明的尾鳍张嘴吞吃饵料。

“喂鱼呢。你洋嫂说我不热爱生活，叫我养鱼陶冶情操。”

灵超脸上的笑忽然凝固了。他这一个月里在李振洋家进进出出，从没有发现过这间屋子里有另一个人的痕迹。

“哥哥，你有女朋友啊？”灵超把下巴抵在李振洋肩上，搭在他腰间的手轻巧地撩开了他的家居服下摆，冰凉的指尖溜进去，沿着细窄的腰线上下摩挲。他的声音里带着干涸的笑意，有砂砾摩擦的质感。

“嘶…别闹啊小弟。”李振洋急忙攥住在他衣服里乱摸的那双手，少年的手细软白嫩，被他握住之后就乖乖地放在他掌心。他抬起头看面前的镜子，灵超的头埋在他颈窝里，漆黑的额发垂落下来，脸上的神色被遮掩的模糊不清。

“她在外地工作，之前一直没跟你说，今天晚上我们三个一块儿吃顿饭。要喊嫂子知道吗，小崽子。”李振洋松开灵超的手，两步跨出洗手间，背影甚至有些仓皇，“我去看看厨房汤好了没有。”

电磁炉上煨着的汤咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，李振洋盯着那些缓慢上升的气泡愣了好一会儿，身体里古怪的情动才逐渐淡去。他扭头把视线移向客厅，灵超正嚼着薯片瘫倒在沙发上聚精会神地看电视。他收回目光暗啐自己一口，用力闭了闭眼，把莫名其妙的绮念都在眉眼开阖间绞得粉碎。

 

沿街的路灯渐次亮起的时候，李振洋的女友程玉到了。三个人谁也不擅长烧菜，桌子上除了李振洋唯一会煲的汤以外就是一个混合乱炖的大火锅，在寒冷的冬日夜晚蒸腾出暖洋洋的白色雾气。灵超天生一张惹人怜爱的小脸，又一口一个嫂子喊得乖巧，惹得程玉对他喜欢得要命。三个人围在桌前其乐融融，像是真正的一家人。

是啊，谁会不喜欢灵超呢。李振洋心想，他乖巧又听话，所有人都会喜欢他的，这很正常。

吃完饭，程玉又急匆匆地要赶回家里去陪父母跨年。灵超不急着走，懒洋洋地窝着看动漫，李振洋就先送女友回家。

他先下楼去车库开车了，女孩扶着玄关的墙穿鞋。灵超原本正盯着光彩变幻的液晶屏，听到防盗门锁舌被拧开的声音后，跪在沙发上撑起身子笑眯眯地看着推开门准备离开的女孩：“嫂子，明天晚上你和洋哥来我家吃饭吧。我想谢谢你们。”

程玉一怔，回过头弯起眼睛笑了。“好啊。”

“先不要告诉洋哥哦，我要给他一个惊喜。”

灵超竖起食指按在自己的嘴唇上比了个噤声的手势，烂漫纯粹的笑铺满全脸。电视荧幕在他背后投出斑驳变幻的光线，深邃的五官模糊在逆光的阴影里，只有轮廓透明而绚丽。动漫里热血激昂的背景音乐突然响起来，丑陋的怪物在主角刀下应声裂成两半。

“嗯。好。” 她握着门把手，笑着点头。

防盗门缓缓合拢，从楼道溜进来的暖黄灯光被彻底截断。

灵超慢悠悠地起身，经过一片狼藉的餐桌，站在客厅的窗前往下看。楼下的空地上停着一辆白色轿车，李振洋正靠着车前盖抽烟。惨白的路灯把他的脸照得轮廓分明，缭绕的烟雾有种荒诞的美感。

女孩从楼道里走向李振洋，搂着他的脖子接了一个缱绻绵长的吻，烟蒂上那点红色的亮光坠落下去，被高跟鞋踏碎在漫无边际的黑暗里。灵超面无表情地看着路灯下缠绕在一起的两人，歪过脑袋轻轻笑了一下，嘴角被僵硬地牵起，像个蹩脚的提线木偶。

他哼着歌转过身走进卫生间，白嫩的脚踩在冰冷的地板上没有发出一点声响。他打开洗手池下面的小橱门，摸索着从角落里掏出一小包毒蟑螂的药粉，然后站起身慢条斯理地撕扯包装纸，顺便一脚踢上敞开的小橱门。

锁已经快坏了，橱门哼哼唧唧地一声哀鸣，又悄悄弹开了。灵超瞧了一眼，又一脚把门踢上，橱门又哼了一声，马上又开了。

“我让你关上，”他微笑着轻声说，“关上。”

门还是开着。

“关上。听见没有？关上！关上！关上！”他这会儿已经在尖叫了。

 

李振洋把女友送到家后马上驱车往回赶，他不想把灵超一个人扔在家里太久。拧开门锁，夸张的对话声从电视音箱里传出来，屏幕上还在播放滑稽的动漫，客厅里却空无一人。

“小弟？”

他喊了一声，没有人回答，心里没来由地腾起一股不安的感觉。他环顾一周，厕所的灯亮着，门虚掩着，看不清里面的情形。

李振洋走过去推开门，灵超正背对着他趴在大理石台上，赤裸的小脚在瓷砖上一下一下地点着。

“小弟？你在干嘛？没听见我叫你吗？”

男孩循着声音回过头，粉雕玉琢的小脸上笼罩着一层哀戚的悲悯，像是刚开始腐烂的玫瑰上出现的黑色小斑。他身后的鱼缸里，三条金鱼漂到水面上露出苍白的肚皮。

他用指甲轻扣鱼缸边，它们再也不会在这种闪电般的恐惧中迅速游开了。

“哥哥，它们死掉了。”

 

07

跨年夜之后灵超连着两三天没再出现过，也没给李振洋打电话。李振洋在感慨高三期末的学业压力竟然能把这个黏人的小家伙也变得独立之余也想着等小孩放假要好好陪他玩一阵子。

灵超父亲去世后，灵超作为独子继承了全部财产，李振洋知道他看起来稚嫩的双肩上压着沉重的负担，他敏感又孤独，比任何人都更需要陪伴。

交警队离李振洋的房子不远，他啃着楼下买的煎饼果子一边走一边低头划着手机屏幕拨号。他和女友的相处模式和一般的情侣不太一样，双方都是需要相对自由的人，两人不会时常黏在一起，几天不联系也不是稀罕的事。一阵忙音过后，一个机械的女声温柔地告诉他“您拨打的用户已关机”。

还没起床？他困惑地皱了皱眉，把手机塞回口袋里，打算下班再找她。

走进交警大队的时候大家都还没出外勤，三五成群地凑在一起闲聊，看到李振洋以后就有人调笑他。

“难得没迟到嘿，洋哥。”

李振洋无奈地摆手，表示赶紧揭过这个话题。其他人一阵哄笑。

“哎，洋洋。你知道最近闹得很大的那个事不？有家福利院的院长被曝光，说是给孤儿明码标价卖给富人。啧，这种人抓到就该直接枪毙。” 

他还没来得及说话，旁边又有人叹息着开口：“看看新闻里放出来的图就知道了，一个福利院里死气沉沉的，连点绿色植物都没有，怎么看怎么不正常。可怜了那些小孩子。”

“哪家福利院啊？”李振洋随口问道。

“记得是叫菖山福利院吧…”

菖山。

很熟悉的名字。李振洋深深地蹙起眉头，在冗杂庞大的记忆里寻找有关这两个字的片段。

一条空旷的走廊忽然占据了他的脑海，空气里弥漫开潮湿的消毒水气味，心率监测仪器一成不变的滴滴声从记忆深处传来，一声一声敲击在他震颤的心脏膜瓣上。他在恍惚间回到了重症监护室那扇沉重的房门之外，苍白的少年坐在他身边，在一片死寂里沉默地低着头。

“爸爸在菖山福利院领养了我。”

“他很喜欢那些孤儿，还经常给院长捐钱呢。”

“没想到路上出了车祸。”

“可能是福利院的园子里蹭的花粉…”

“这么喜欢花吗。”

“一个福利院里死气沉沉的，连点绿色植物都没有。”

“他想我的时候会过来住几天。”

寒意顺着他的脊椎一点一点攀爬上来，犹如附骨之蛆，挥之不去。他曾经莫名觉得灵超那套内饰精致的房子有些死气沉沉，现在回想起来，因为整套房子里没有半点有生命的东西，只有冷冰冰的家具。

福利院里根本没有花，灵超袖子上却蹭满花粉。

他忽然想起站在灵超家楼下时他那点古怪的情绪是从何而来。灵超的说法不像是父亲关心儿子，而更像是在豢养情妇。

阴暗的揣测如鬼魂般浮现出来，李振洋站在暖气充足的大厅里，感到一阵毛骨悚然。

 

08

“洋哥！你怎么来了，想我啦？”

灵超打开门，看到李振洋正站在门外，额头上的薄汗在楼梯间的灯光下折射出微微的亮光。他有一瞬间的怔愣，马上又绽开雀跃的笑脸，伸出一根指头想去沾一点他鬓角的汗珠，却被李振洋下意识地退后半步躲开了。

“你怎么回事啊？躲什么躲。”灵超不满地撅了噘嘴，收回手撒娇似的哼了一声，留了门转身走回客厅。

李振洋也意识到自己应激反应过于明显了，因此退后半步之后就猛地刹住，在原地犹豫了一会，跟着灵超走进去。

房间内的陈设跟他上次来时相差无几，只是餐桌上放着一束盛开的白色玫瑰。

“上次好像没看到这花啊。”

“是啊，我刚买的，”灵超靠在桌边拨了拨花瓣，“好看吗？”

“挺好看的。”

李振洋抿抿嘴，思考着要怎样开口提及他父亲的事。他还是抱有一点侥幸，希望自己猜测的一切都只是不切实际的幻想，如果是这样的话，贸然质问就会重新撕裂灵超的伤疤。

“你在想什么呢洋哥？”灵超从厨房里端出一个小托盘，上面放着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡和一整盒方糖。“我刚买了个咖啡机，你尝尝好不好喝。”

李振洋端起骨瓷杯喝了一口，温热浓郁的咖啡稍稍安抚了他混乱的心绪。于是他又接着啜了好几口。

“怎么样？”

灵超一块接一块地往自己的杯子里扔糖块，一面侧着头满脸期待地望着李振洋，并在看到他点头后仰起脑袋露出一个得意的表情，像是一只需要表扬的小猫咪。

这种可爱的神态完美地取悦了李振洋。确实只是他自己过于多疑过于阴暗了吧？眼前的男孩分明只是个不谙世事的小朋友，只要稍微哄一哄就会绕着他膝头讨好撒娇。他纯粹得让人觉得把任何肮脏的事物和他联系在一起都是种罪过。

他放松下来，靠在柔软的沙发上，目光不经意间再次扫到餐桌上的白玫瑰。

“你好像真的很喜欢花啊，那以前怎么不种？”

“因为我爸花粉过敏啊，”灵超抬眼冲李振洋露出一个狡黠的笑容，“哥哥，你知道他过敏会怎么样吗？其实也不严重，只不过会丧失平衡，头部眩晕。”

灵超捧起咖啡杯在空气中缓缓移动，细着嗓子模仿汽车行驶的声音。

“然后……砰！”

他手中的骨瓷杯应声坠落，一声尖锐的脆响过后碎得四分五裂。滚烫的咖啡飞溅出来，浸湿了李振洋的裤腿。

但他已经没法移动了，强烈的困倦不断涌上来吞噬着他的意识。眼前灵超的脸越来越模糊，他忽然不合时宜地想起跨年那天晚上死金鱼眼睛里的一层薄膜，并于这层灰翳之中彻底陷入了昏迷。

 

09

李振洋醒来的时候发现自己正坐在一张轮椅上，身体依然酸软无力，动弹不得。

“你醒啦？哥哥。”少年清脆的声音从他身后传来。

李振洋猛地瞪大了眼睛，费力挣扎着想要回过头，目光却始终无法到达背后的死角。他这才注意到自己身处一个诡异的房间，面前的墙上挂着两台巨大的液晶显示屏，几乎占了整个墙面。而他身边放了一张做工精致的单人沙发，这似乎是这间空旷的房间里唯一的家具。

“小弟…”李振洋艰难地吐出这两个字，然后再也不知道应该说些什么。到了这个时候，他所有的侥幸都已经被灵超亲手揉碎，剩下的只有血淋淋的现实。灵超父亲的车祸不是意外，而是蓄谋已久，是钢铁般的千方百计。车祸是假的，灵超的眼泪也是假的，他的恐惧，无措，悲伤，全都是假的。

灵超从他身后绕出来，打开了墙上的两台显示器。幽幽的荧光洒在他身上，把他单薄的身影映得更加虚幻。显示器上是两个静止的画面，左侧是灵超房间的景象，右侧是厕所的景象。这是两台监控。

“洋哥，你旁边的那张沙发是我爸以前最喜欢坐的地方。我写作业的时候，睡觉的时候，洗澡的时候，上厕所的时候，他都坐在这里，睁大眼睛盯着监视器。”

灵超转过脸，对着李振洋笑了一下。

考虑着他话里的意思，李振洋想到一种令人作呕的可能性。他竭力克制着反胃的感觉，轻声问道：“他…为什么要看？”

一层妖异的笑容忽然爬上灵超的脸颊，他张开嘴唇，无声地做出两个口型。室内光线黯淡，但他确认李振洋已经看到了，因为他的脸色瞬间变得苍白如纸。

他说的是：自慰。

过了很久，李振洋才重新找回自己的声音：“你是因为这个想要才要杀他？”

“不。我不在乎他看我。”灵超在李振洋的轮椅面前蹲下来，把头轻轻靠在他膝上。

“哥哥，你知道他为什么要回菖山福利院吗？因为他不满足于只拥有我一个人，他要去买一个新的孩子供他取乐。这个孩子，他不必走任何法律程序来费心认养，不必有任何顾忌，他可以对他为所欲为，玩残之后直接扔掉。”灵超的脸上骤然笼上一层阴霾，“可是我不允许。他是我一个人的。他不应该那么贪心，他不应该背叛我的。你说，他该不该死？”

“你很爱他？”

“爱？”灵超微笑，“他又老又丑，我为什么要爱他？我爱你啊。他选择把我带回来，那他的一切就都应该是我的。不过也没有关系，他已经死了，再也不会背叛我了。哥哥，我现在只有你了。你答应过我，你不会丢下我的。可是你怎么能有女朋友呢，你是我的啊！”

李振洋垂下眉眼看着伏在自己膝上的男孩，他的神色温顺乖巧，睫毛眨动间露出来的眼睛清澈明亮。李振洋闭上眼睛，悲哀的情绪缠绕在稀薄的恐惧和心悸之中，却偏偏没有最该有的厌恶， “……你也要杀了我吗？”

灵超直起身子，走到李振洋身后推着轮椅朝房间外走去，语气天真活泼，又带着笃定和坚决的意味：“怎么会呢，哥哥。你要永远和我在一起。”

 

他被推进另一个房间，另一个原本紧锁的房间。里面一片漆黑，灵超伸手按下壁灯的开关，昏暗的光线绒绒地扩散开，露出隐藏在黑暗里的事物。

李振洋在他开灯的瞬间就难以置信地睁大了眼睛，细密的汗水争先恐后地涌出来，黏稠地覆在脊背上，冷得他彻骨生寒。

面前是一张巨大的床，光润的皮革铺满床面，在灯下泛着清冷的色泽。但让他感到惊惧交加的是床边的一张高背椅，程玉被牢牢绑在椅子上，上半张脸惨白灰败，下半张脸血肉模糊。她正死死地盯着站在轮椅后的灵超，眼睛睁大到眼角都要裂开，她痛苦地挣扎着想要后退，椅子脚摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音。那张脸上不是人类该有的表情，那是极度的恐惧和毁灭性的崩溃。

“程玉….”李振洋的声音嘶哑干涸，像是被滚烫的炭火长时间炙烤过。

程玉终于把眼神挪到了李振洋身上，大颗大颗的泪珠不断地从她布满血丝的眼睛里滚落，她拼命地摇着头，整个人都陷在绝望的深渊之中。

灵超甚至没有多看她一眼，随手把门关上，走到李振洋面前弯下腰把他从轮椅上拦腰抱起，放在房间中央的大床上。李振洋在这之前从来没有注意过灵超竟然有这么高。他只是纤瘦，但是并不弱小。

“对不起噢洋哥，姐姐总是在叫，我只能把她的嘴给缝上了，”灵超跪在李振洋身边慢条斯理地解他的衣扣，说着还无辜地耸了耸肩，扭头看向一旁颤栗的女人，“我不是故意的，姐姐你不会怪我的对吧？”

“你到底要干什么！”李振洋咬紧牙关，试图挣脱灵超的手，但是深深的无力感从每一寸肌肉骨骼的缝隙里渗出来，他只能任凭灵超一点一点把他的衣服褪了个干净。

“我说过要把第一次给你的啊，你忘了吗哥哥？”

男孩笑得人畜无害，他垂着漆黑的睫毛凝视男人的眼睛，指尖按上自己的领口。一件件剥落的衣衫被随手扔在地上，男孩素白的身体像是自黑暗中生长出来的植物，有病态而嚣张的美艳。

他轻轻笑了一下，朝李振洋腿间俯下身。一旁的椅子腿不断发出尖锐的摩擦声，像是一个女人垂死的哀嚎和尖叫，但椅子上的人却再也不能喊出任何声音了。

温热的唇舌和身体触碰到一起，李振洋闭上了眼睛，泪水从眼角无声滑落。

 

“哥哥，你看，你也是爱我的。”

 

10

淡淡的腥膻味弥漫在阴暗的房间里，高背椅上的女人僵直呆滞地盯着面前的大床，眼珠黏在凹陷的眼眶里纹丝不动，眼泪早已经干涸。两具年轻赤裸的身体躺在床上，周身都是粘稠的乳白色液体。

灵超喘息着支起身体，脸上还带着情动的红潮。他颤抖着酸软的大腿爬下床，再回来时手上握着一柄雪亮的短刀。

“姐姐，你刚刚看了不应该看的东西。”

程玉如梦初醒般剧烈哆嗦了一下，挣扎着想要说话却只能发出动物呜咽的声音，混着脓液的血水从细密缝合的针脚里渗出来，整张脸因痛苦而扭曲得不成样子。她越过灵超去看他身后的男人，用力摇着头。

灵超把刀放在一边，转过身抬起李振洋的身体，让他靠在自己怀里。

“洋哥。你告诉我，你爱我吗？还是爱她？”

李振洋的眉眼都蒙着一层凄冷的冰霜，偏偏耳尖还被尚未褪去的情欲熏染得殷红，他抬眼望着椅子上面容可怖的女人，眼底闪烁的火苗岌岌可危。

良久，他垂下了眼睛。

“我爱你。”

程玉不挣扎了。她没有哭也没有发出一点声音，仿佛忽然被抽走了灵魂。

灵超歪着头笑得天真烂漫，却在下一秒把刀塞进李振洋手里，握着他的手把刀捅进程玉脆弱的小腹。她只会感到极致的疼痛，而不会立即毙命。

李振洋的瞳孔骤然收缩成针孔大小。他的视线迟疑着落在自己的手上，滚烫的鲜血喷涌而出，染红了他和灵超交握在一起的手，沿着刀柄一滴一滴地落在地面上。

程玉的眼球以一种超越人类限度的方式凸出眼眶，仿佛随时都会爆裂。

“哥哥，是你杀了她。是你。”

灵超攥紧手指，把刀从程玉身体里猛地抽出来，血液溅上两人的脸，又顺着下颌滑落，像是哀艳的眼泪。 

他握着李振洋的手不断重复着捅入又拔出的动作，带着体温的血源源不断地流出，留下成摊的血泊。金属切割皮肉的声音叫人牙酸。

灵超从背后环住李振洋的腰，赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴着他的脊背，把剧烈的心跳都传递给身前的男人。他急促地呼吸着，凑近男人耳畔满足地叹息：“我们会永远在一起的。”

鲜血淋漓的短刀咣当一声掉在地上。

女人胸腹间布满狰狞的伤口，血液还在汩汩流淌，身体却已经逐渐冷下去。她像只破麻袋一样被绳子禁锢在椅子上，只有刻满怨毒的眼睛仍直直地瞪视面前拥在一起的两个男人。

李振洋木然地注视着破碎的尸体，眼睛里最后一点光亮悄然湮没。

一丝微不可见的笑容隐秘地爬上了他的嘴角。

 

11

窗帘密密地遮着，把冬日正午温暖和煦的阳光都挡在窗外。

屋内的暖气很充足，甚至到了有些燥热的地步。李振洋揪住灵超手里的冰激凌桶，不顾他可怜巴巴的眼神，强硬地从他手里夺过来扔在桌上。灵超笑着环住男人的脖子，眉眼弯弯地看着他。“想干嘛呀李振洋？”

“你说呢？”李振洋低下头在男孩咯咯的笑声里含住他柔软的嘴唇，草莓冰激凌的味道又酸又甜。他把整个身体的重量都靠上去，男孩的身体软成了一滩水，顺势被压倒在客厅沙发上。

室内灼热的空气不断升温，轻薄的家居服被随手抛在地上。暧昧的喘息和轻笑在人心间恶劣地搔着痒。

“笃笃。笃笃。笃笃。”

敲门声有序而坚定，似乎只要没人开门，就会一直响到地老天荒。

李振洋阴沉着脸打开门，门口两人举起警察证出示在他眼前。

“你好。李振洋先生吗？”

 

“关于程玉女士失踪的案件，我们想找您了解一下情况。”

 

Fin.


End file.
